1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a selecting method and a hand-held electronic device, and more particularly to a method of selecting application and a hand-held electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advance and popularity of technology, various hand-held electronic devices such as mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), have become a part of modern people's life. Meanwhile, the function of hand-held electronic devices becomes more complicated. Conventional operation mode enables the user to select a desired function by way of a selection menu incorporated with icons, text, or contents. As the number of function increases, the menu needs to include all function selection, hence making the menu too complicated to operate.
Please refer to FIGS. 1A and 1B. FIG. 1A is a diagram of a main menu of a conventional mobile phone. FIG. 1B is a diagram of a sub-menu of a conventional mobile phone. The electronic device 100 at least includes a display screen 110, a Talk key 122, an End key 124 and a control key 126. The display screen 110 displays a select frame 111, a plurality of main menu function icons 112 and a plurality of sub-menu function selections 113. The mobile phone is normally operated by a control key 126 which moves a select frame 111 upward/downward to a desired function icon, then the user press the Talk key 122 to enter the sub-function menu (as shown in FIG. 1B). Next, the user moves the select frame 111 to the desired function selection by the control key 126 and then presses the Talk key 122 to perform the particular function. If the user needs to choose another function, the user can press the End key 124 to return to the main menu and choose another function again by above conventional operation mode.
However, as the function of the mobile phone increases, the selection also becomes complicated. Therefore, the operation of the above menu also becomes difficult. When the user needs to operate a function selection, the user normally has to spend time searching from the menu, hence making the use inconvenient. Besides, due to the complication of menu selection, the user may not be able to remember and operate the path of some functions. Therefore, the user has to search again for each operation, causing inconvenience to the user. However, if the user is not familiar with the operation of the electronic device, the method of operating the menu is became difficult to the user so that the will of purchase is reduced.